


High school blue eyed angel

by Candycrushgirl2015



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullied Castiel, M/M, Nerd Sam, Popular Dean, Protective Dean, Shy Castiel, Sweet Gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycrushgirl2015/pseuds/Candycrushgirl2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is the shy new kid. Dean's popular. Friendship? Or something else</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cas was the shy new kid at Lawrence Kansas high school. He mainly keeps to himself. His brother Gabriel was a hyper one. Gabe was a candy addict. Gabe was always with a lollipop or something in his mouth. Cas was sitting in English class. He didn't really talk. He was however listening and taking notes.

"OK I'm going to pair you up. For this project I want you to agree on a book and make a presentation. It's due in 3 weeks" said the teacher 

The teacher started pairing up people "Cas Novak and Sam Winchester are partners"

Cas looks up and looked around. He was wondering what his partner is like.

Sam walked over and sat down in front of Cas and smiles "hey I'm Sam"

"hello Sam. I'm Cas" Cas said in his deep gravely voice but softly.

"what's your favorite book?"

"on the wings of an angel"

Sam found it easy to work with Cas. They became friends instantly. One day Cas was sitting in a booth at the local diner reading his favorite book with his headphones in and listening to music. Dean walked in with Charlie and Jo.

"hey bitch" Dean said as he sat down 

"hey jerk" Sam said rolling in his eyes 

"hey Sam" said Charlie and Jo 

"hey Charlie and Jo" Sam said 

Cas kept to himself. He didn't really pay attention to what was going on. Dean looked over at Cas and his breath hitched "hey Sammy who's that?"

"who?"

"him" Dean points to Cas 

"oh that's Cas. He's in my English class"

"and you're just now telling me about him. You suck"

"jeeez dude go talk to him"

"no. I need a plan. He's beautiful"

"whatever jerk" Sam continues his conversation with Charlie and Jo.

Dean smiles at Cas and thought *one day I'll talk to you*

Cas left about 3 hours later. He didn't want to be late getting home. His first day went well. He made at least one friend. That's a friend that he's ever had. He never made a lot of friends because he was so quiet. At least it was a friend. Day one survived


	2. Cas meets Charlie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas has met Sam. Can he handle Charlie?

Cas and Sam work well together for the project for English. He was in art class with his headphones in and listening to music and drawing when he was startled by a bouncy red head.

"hey. Hi. I'm Charlie" she smiles 

Cas looks at her trying to keep up with her but failing miserably "hello Charlie. I'm Cas"

"oh yeah! Sam's friend! Wow that's a deep voice" she smiles and giggles.

Cas went back to his picture and tried to draw again.

"watcha drawing? I wanna see! Let me see! Please! Let me see!" Charlie smiles 

Cas shows her the angel he's drawing (or trying to draw). 

"ooooh! Pretty! I can't draw like that. The teacher says I'm an artist just by bouncing around! Charlie smiles and giggles.

Cas shook his head and went back to his picture.

"you don't talk much do you? Oh well that's OK. I love to talk and sugar. Have I said I love sugar? I want more sugar! Bye bye Cas!" Charlie said as she bounces away to get more sugar.

Cas was grateful for the silence. He thought she was hyper enough but as long as she's happy.

The rest of the class Cas was able to focus on the picture. Dean was walking by the door on his way to the bathroom when he stopped and saw the picture. Dean smiles and thought *wow. Very beautiful* he went to the bathroom and went back to his class.

The rest of the day Cas was constantly bumping into hyper bouncy Charlie but at least she was nice and they were friends too. 

Cas went home that day and thought *OK now I have 2 friends. Maybe this school is different from my last one*   
Day two survived. Now he just has to survive the last 2 years


	3. Cas meets the jocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas has went through 2 days of high school but that's about to change

Cas has already made 2 friends. Charlie and Sam were amazing friends. Cas has left art class when he was cornered by the football team.

"well well lookie here. Fresh meat" said one

"oh he's a cutie" another smirks 

Cas was scared. He didn't want to be beaten up

"he's a quiet one" said the captain 

"maybe he won't scream" said another

Cas thought *fuck I'm about to be raped or something*

About that time Charlie and Sam walked up. Charlie led Cas away. Sam stayed "leave him alone!"

"why? You love him?" they sneered 

"he's my best friend. He's not bothering you!"

"whatever" they left

Cas and Charlie were outside.

"I was just trying to get to my locker" Cas said 

"I know. Me and Sam have your back" Charlie smiles 

"thank you" Cas smiles 

Sam walked out and over to Cas and Charlie. "you OK Cas?"

Cas nods "thank you for helping me"

"you're welcome" Sam and Charlie smiles.

The rest of the day Cas was either with Charlie or Sam. After his run in with the football team Cas didn't want to be alone. Charlie and Sam were always there for him. Cas and Sam were a great team on the project for English. They finished it in a week.

Dean smiles at Cas still coming up with a plan to talk to him. Then he remembered that he has a football game coming up soon. He was going to do it then. 

Cas was trying to survive high school but that's what friends are for. To help friends through hard times. Day 3 rocky but survived


	4. Cas meets Jo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas has met Sam, Charlie and the jocks. Now he meets Jo

Cas was grateful to have 2 friends. With Charlie and Sam always with him the jocks didn't corner him but that didn't stop the teasing. They called him freak, mouse, weirdo and so on. Dean shook his head. He hated hearing them tease and laugh at Cas. Dean was the main captain of the football team although Lucifer seemed to think he was in charge. Cas was a whiz in math. It just came naturally to him

"not your best work Jo" said the teacher 

"but Mrs Jones. I'm trying my best. I just don't understand it" Jo said 

"maybe you should get a tutor" said Mrs Jones. 

Mrs Jones kept handing out tests "amazing work Cas" she smiles.

Cas smiles softly "thank you" he said softly.

Mrs. Jones finished handing out the tests. The bell rang and Jo went over to Cas.

"Cas right? I'm Jo" Jo smiles 

"yes. Hello Jo" Cas smiles softly 

"I hate to bother you but I'm failing miserably and if I don't get at least a B on my next test my parents are going to not let me see my girlfriend. Would you mind tutoring me?" 

Cas nods "yes I will tutor you"

Jo smiles brightly "oh my gosh! Thanks so much Cas! Today after school? At the diner?"

Cas smiles "yes that's fine and you're welcome"

Jo smiles and left. Cas gathered his stuff and left the classroom. The rest of his day went good. He met Jo at the diner and started to tutor her. Cas was patient with her and explained when he needed to. Cas lost track of time tutoring her when Gabe walks over to Cas.

"Cassie? It's 5. We have to be home in an hour for dinner"

Cas looks up at Gabe "oh! I'm sorry. I was tutoring Jo in math"

"it's OK. We should go or mom's gonna freak out because we aren't home"

"yes. You're right. I'm sorry Jo. I have to go" Cas said as he gets up and got everything packed up.

"it's OK Cas. You are a great tutor. We can continue tomorrow" Jo smiles 

Cas smiles "sounds good Jo. Good bye Jo"

"bye Cas" Jo smiles 

Cas left with Gabe and they ran home. Cas know had 3 friends. He was making friends at this school. He had 3 friends. He was happy and survived his 4th day


	5. 6 days to game day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 days to game day. Dean has a plan

Everyone was talking about the big football game coming up. Cas didn't really understand sports. Cas was in science class and everyone stopped talking when the door opened. Cas looks up and sees Dean and he thought Dean was cute but didn't say anything. Cas watched as Dean went to his seat and the class continues. Dean smiles and thought *yeah I saw you looking at me. Soon Cas soon* Cas was focused on the notes and every once in a while his mind wondered off to Dean but Cas always snapped out of it and focused on the class.

Cas has gym after science class. Yeah that's a problem. Cas was classroom smart but not athletic. They are playing dodge ball and one person threw a ball too hard at Cas and he felt his wrist go limp. Cas went and told the gym teacher and changed clothes and went to the nurse to get his wrist looked at.

Cas's wrist was sprained in a few places but it would heal in a couple of weeks. Charlie, Sam, Jo and Gabe nearly had a heart attack when they saw Cas's wrist. Cas assured them he was OK. Dean frowned seeing Cas hurt. Only 6 days before he finally talked to him.

The rest of the day Cas was constantly being asked about his wrist. He told them what happened. After school he would tutor Jo and then head home. Cas was hoping to get through school years with no more problems. Cas fell asleep that night and smiled. People actually cares about him


	6. Game day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game day

The whole school was buzzing with excitement about the big football game that night. Cas wasn't sure if he was going. Dean was looking forward to finally talking to Cas. He knew exactly how he was going to do it. He put his lettermam jacket on Cas's desk in English class and just waited for Cas to come in. Cas and Sam come walking in the room and Cas noticed the jacket.

"Sam? Did you do that?"

"no. That's Dean's lettermam jacket"

Cas looks at Sam "what-?"

Dean walked over to Cas and picked up the jacket and got down on one knee "Cas? I've been there to help you when you were being teased. I was just trying to figure out how I was going to do this but now I know. I haven't been able to get you off my mind since I saw you at the diner. Cas? Will you do me the honor and wear my jacket tonight to the game? Even if you don't scream and cheer as long as I see you I'll be happy"

Cas was speechless. Cas smiles and nods "yes I will"

Dean smiles big and kisses Cas's hand as he gets up and puts his jacket on Cas. "I'll see you tonight"

Cas smiles "I'll see you tonight Dean"

The class was surprised that Dean chose Cas but they congratulated him about getting the jacket. The rest of the day Cas was constantly being congratulated for getting Dean's jacket. Cas has let his mom know that he was going to the football game. She was happy and told him to have fun.

Cas was sitting with Sam, Charlie, Jo and Gabe on the bleachers. Cas smiles at Dean and waves. Dean smiles at Cas and waves as he ran out on the field. The game started. Cas watched as Dean owned the field. Cas was there supporting Dean. They won the game and everyone cheered like crazy. Cas smiles and went to Dean. "you were amazing"

Dean smiles and spins Cas "thank you for being here. Would you like to go and get something to eat?"

Cas smiles and giggles "yes please Dean"

Cas and Dean left and went to the diner. They talked about everything and anything. Cas was having a great time with Dean. After they ate Dean took Cas home.

Cas and Dean were standing on Cas's porch "thank you for dinner Dean"

Dean smiles "you're welcome Cas"

Cas went to take off the jacket and give it to Dean.

"no. Keep it. It looks great on you" Dean smiles 

Cas smiles "OK. Thank you Dean"

"you're welcome Cas"

Cas smiles "good night Dean"

Dean smiles and kisses Cas's cheek "good night Cas" Dean was smiling big as he left. Cas smiles and touched his cheek and went inside. Wow. His first kiss even if it was on the cheek. Cas fell asleep that night holding Dean's jacket and smiling


End file.
